


Revenge -Alex Rider and K-Unit

by Christy_Muse_Pcjax



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Alex Rider is a Mess, Car Accidents, Crying, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Special Air Service (Alex Rider), Teenage Rebellion, Tragedy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy_Muse_Pcjax/pseuds/Christy_Muse_Pcjax
Summary: With Jack dead and Alex alone, Mrs Jones has sent Alex to live with K-Unit. Alex has no intentions to behave and plans to cause as much trouble for K-Unit as he can- A sort of 'Revenge'
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the characters in this fanfic. They all Belong to Anthony Horowitz. (Apart from my OC's) 

Alex couldn't deal with this anymore. He had rescued Jack, only for her to be killed soon after, and now he was back in MI6 headquarters. Right where they wanted him.

He stalked into Mrs Jones office, throwing the door open, and sat himself in the seat opposite her at the desk which stood in the middle of the room.

He didn't want to be here, so why be polite?

Mrs Jones gave him a disapproving glance and looked back down at the mass of paper work that lay on her desk before speaking.

'Now, Alex, since your former guardian is now... unavailable... we have assigned you to live with K-unit in London. They will provide you with protection from other terrorist organisations while allowing you to continue your education.'

Alex scowled.

'Why should I? I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Jones, you of all people should know that!'

As far as he was concerned, if she thought it okay to send him on missions and put his life in danger, surely he should be allowed to simply live alone! Plenty of people did, and he was responsible enough despite his age. 

'Now, Alex, this is not up for discussion, there is a car outside waiting for you. Your belongings are in the boot.'

As usual, MI6 had everything prepared to have complete control over his life so they could use him how they pleased.

Alex have her a fierce glare but did her bidding and left the room. There was no way of avoiding living with K-Unit, so he decided to do his best to make his stay hell for them... It was only fair, since he needed revenge for how they acted during his time at Brecon Beacons...

@#£%&@#£%&@#£%&@#£%&@#£%&@#£%&@#£

The car ride was only a short ten minutes, and soon they had arrived outside a block of relatively expensive flats. The driver (who had the classic dark shades-Black Tux look) turned to Alex, with what the teen suspected was pity in his eyes, although it was hard to tell through the sunglasses. 

'The flat is number 13 on floor 6. Good Luck, kid.'

Alex nodded, and climbed out of the car, with a small bag sling over his shoulder. He hoped whoever packed his bag had thought to put photographs of his Now deceased family in there, after all, this was the only evidence he had of their existence.

As Alex walked slowly and reluctantly across the carpeted floor of the lobby, it struck him that the flat number didn't give many high expectations, after all, 13 was supposed to be an unlucky number. This didn't mean much to him, however, as Ian never believed in superstition, and Ian's influence remained with Alex even after his untimely death.

The teen room the stairs up the 6 floors although there was an elevator available, the spy did not see the logic in trapping himself in a small metal box with strangers and potential enemies. He finally reached his intended floor without even breaking a sweat. Time to find K-Unit. 

5,6,7, Alex read the flat numbers as he headed along the corridor. I

Alex approached the flat.

Finally time to face the dreaded K-Unit.

Alex reached out and rapped on the door, and it soon opened to reveal Wolf. Much to Alex's disappointment, Wolf was still several inches taller than him, having it been only a few months since Alex had last seen him, but Alex had been hoping otherwise despite this fact.

Wolf soon sternly in front of him, arms crossed.

'Cub'

'Wolf' Alex mimicked

'You'd better come in then I suppose '

'I suppose so' was his sarcastic reply. 

Wolf turned back into the flat and Alex followed him into a living room where the rest of K-Unit were slung over the various sofas.

K-Unit looked up as Alex came in and stared at him for for a moment before the latter broke the silence.

'Hey'

This was returned with a series of Hi's and Hello's before they sunk into silence yet again.

'Why is this so awkward?' Alex thought. 'Maybe they feel bad about how they treated me at Brecon Beacons?'

'Right. Cub. Let's get some things straight.'

Or not

It was Wolf speaking, obviously.

'Curfew at 7. No exceptions. We are trying to protect you, we can't have you running around alone all night'

Before Alex could interrupt, Wolf continued his speech.

'Also, you can't bring any friends back here. If you are going out, tell one of us where you are going and what time you're going to be back. We are not giving you a lift to school either, so you will need to walk or take the tube. Do not ask us for help of any kind, because we don't want to be doing this, and I'm fairly positive you don't want to be here either. If you break any of those rules, there will be consequences. Understood?'

Alex nodded.

'Where am I sleeping?'

'Second room on the left '

'Ok'

Alex headed out of the room and into his bedroom, immediately flopping onto the bed in exhaustion. Before he slept, Alex decided to unpack his bag and see what MI6 had deemed necessary.

He did just that and discovered that the majority of the bag was filled, understandably, with oversized clothes. True, Alex had bought them himself a year ago with the hope he would grow into them, but since then he had lost a lot of weight and it was hard to find any clothes that fit his small frame.

With this thought, Alex removed his jeans and climbed into bed, swamped by a hoodie he had found in the bag. 

Overcome with exhaustion, Alex soon fell asleep but was awoken all too soon by Eagle shaking him awake.

'Cub. Cuuuuub. Wake up.'

Alex groaned and opened his eyes, graced with the sight of Eagles face inches from his own.

'What?' The teen tried not to whine, but in his sleep deprived state he knew he had most likely failed miserably. 

'It's dinner'

'I'm not hungry, go away'

'All the more for us then' Eagle replied, and, to Alex's wishes, left the room.

Once again, Alex curled up in the bed and drifted back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex awoke up abruptly, sitting up with a gasp.

Sweat was running down his face and his heart was racing and tears were building up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was weak when he was captured by Scorpia, he couldn't be weak again now.

Alex glanced at the clock, which he soon discovered read the time 3:43. Great. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so Alex went into the bathroom to shower. Maybe that would help him clear his mind.

10 minutes later, Alex went back into his room, slightly refreshed, but he still had hours to go before K-Unit woke up and he didn't want them finding out about his nightmares, they made him appear weak and vulnerable.

After a few moments of deliberation, Alex decided to go on his phone and amuse himself in some way until K-Unit were awake.

Hours later, Alex was still enraptured by Flappy Bird, and didn't notice when K-Unit began to stir, but looked away from the phone when he smelt food cooking. The smell made him gag, not because it wasn't a nice smell it was just.....

Alex wasn't sure actually. After Jacks death, he didn't feel the need to eat, and now he was completely put off the idea of food. Of course, if K-Unit noticed he wasn't eating, they were bound to worry, so Alex decided to get some food so they wouldn't become suspicious.

The young spy padded down the hallway with his hoodie swampinghis slim frame and pyjamas hanging off him, to where he assumed the kitchen was, since he could already hear K-Unit gathering in there.

He pushed open the door, and Fox looked up from where he was sat and snorted

'You look....tired, Cub' Fox said, smirking.

Alex groaned. His bedraggled appearance probably didn't make him look like he was the best agent in MI6, did it? Alex brushed it off and tried to ignore the smirks from the other men sat around the table.

'I'm hungry' Lie 'What is there to eat?'

'Snake is making bacon and eggs' Fox said, gesturing to the stove where Snake stood.

Alex didn't think he could stomach that right now, but nodded, and sat down next to Fox, pointedly looking up at him.

'Hello'

Fox laughed, along with Eagle who was sat opposite them, half asleep.

'Is that some lame attempt at starting a conversation?'

'Yup'

Fox was about to say something else, but Snake interrupted him by placing full plates in front of them, and sitting down as well.

Alex felt slightly sick even looking at the food, but picked up his fork a nibbled at an egg, hardly eating anything.

'So, where's Wolf?' Alex asked

Fox and Eagle exchanged amused glances, but the latter replied.

'Well, you see my dear Cub, Wolf isn't exactly a Morning person. None of us dare wake him up in fear of being dismembered, so he will probably be awake about noon'

Alex have him a small smile to show his amusement, but suddenly stood, mumbling something about not being hungry.

Fox raised an eyebrow 'Really? You haven't eaten anything! I thought you were hungry?'

'I'm not anymore'

Alex then left the room, leaving the three men confused by his behaviour.

Eagle broke the silence

'I'm confused'

Fox agreed with him.

Snake soon came up with a solution.

'Teenagers act weird all the time. Cub here is a teenager, therefore he a going to act weird. See! It makes sense!'

The three men were easily satisfied with the explanation, and settled back to their food, continuing their conversations.

* " * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*" * "*"

Alex ran out of the door and into his room, trying to get his nausea under control.  
He fell back on the bed and took a few deep breathes until he was certain he wouldn't vomit. After a few minutes of aimless thinking, Alex decided that he needed a distraction, which, in his mind, meant hanging out with Tom.  
Alex sat up and began to text his friend.

Hey Tom What r u up 2?

Nothing. U wanna hang out?  
Sure  
At the park in 5?  
C u there

Abandoning the phone on his bed and slipping on a hoodie, Alex ventured into the Kitchen once again and leant against the door frame.  
'I'm going to hang out with some friends'  
Fox glanced up from the newspaper he had rested on the tabletop and raised an eyebrow.  
'When are you coming back?'  
Alex shrugged and Fox sighed.  
'Just be back by 7:00 at the latest, okay?'   
Alex didn't say anything and left the room, walking out of the front door.  
After a couple of minutes he arrived at the park and Tom was waiting there with his football.  
'Alex!!! I haven't seen you in, like, ages!!! Where were you????'  
Alex laughed at his friends excitement.  
'I was.... Around'  
Tom's face fell and became suddenly serious  
'It was your....job, wasn't it?'  
Alex sighed and nodded.  
' I'm not hurt and I'm here, so it's fine'  
It isn't fine  
'I know, just I wish you didn't have to work for them at all'

'Me Too'   
I hate them more than you'll ever know

There was a short silence before Tom piped up

'Footie?'

'Yeah'

They played football for a couple of hours before they got too tired and headed back to Tom's for lunch. As they were lounging on Tom's bed, the shorter of the two looked up from his phone with a smirk on his face.

'Sienna is having a party at her place tonight 'cos her parents are gone for the week. Should we go?'

Alex grinned and nodded. He loved this. Acting like a normal teenager. It made him forget all that had happened in the last year.

'When should we head round there?'

After a moment of thought, Tom replied

'I'd say around 7. We don't want to be too early'

'Sounds good'

*********************

After lazy afternoon of watching TV and playing on Tom's Xbox, they headed out to the party. Alex glanced at his watch and, seeing that it was almost 7, smirked in satisfaction. Wolf was going to be so mad.

Sienna's house was fairly big, and there were about 20 people already there when they arrived. Music was blaring from speakers and everyone,well, almost everyone, helped themselves to food.

At some point into the party, someone (Alex wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Tom) found Sienna's father's stash of achohol, and the party got much rowdier.

Soon a keg of beer appeared from somewhere, and Alex took his first glass, and soon found himself drinking more and more.

Tom surprisingly wasn't too drunk, and when he saw Alex in the midst of a chugging competition, he decided it was time to go.

It was about 1am as they stumbled along the road in darkness, with Alex leaning heavily on Tom, who tried to find out Alex's adress. After m much prompting from Tom, they finally arrived at K-Units recidence.

Luckily, Alex was just about sober enough to realise that he needed to pull himself together and when he rang the doorbell, Tom long gone, he stood up straight and tried to ease the dizziness in his head.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door swung sharply open to reveal an absolutely livid Wolf, Fox and Eagle just behind him, also displaying different levels of anger.

Wolf took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, and he grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him inside.

'We'll talk about this tomorrow '

Alex just about managed to nod, and he stumbled down the hallway into his room and slumped on his bed, immediately falling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heyo! Hope you enjoyed that! That was two merged chapters by the way, because they were too short for my liking when I published them originally.
> 
> I really appreciate feedback!
> 
> Virtual cookies for whoever reviews/comments!
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Christy


	3. Chapter 3

Alex groaned as he opened his eyes, plagued by nausea and a pounding headache, the result of the previous night at Sienna's party, he soon realised. It was already the afternoon judging by the time on his alarm clock meaning he had slept through the morning.

The nausea suddenly increased and he felt vomit rise up in his throat. Instinctively, Alex shot up from the bed and staggered down the hallway, reaching the bathroom just in time, kneeling over the toilet and vomiting up his stomachs contents, the majority of which was liquid, probably the remnants of the vast amount of alcohol he had consumed hours earlier.

Gods, hangovers suck, Alex thought miserably as he knelt on the bathroom floor trying to shake away the still remaining feeling of nausea.

It almost made him regret drinking so much, but he figured he wouldn't be going to any parties (or going out anywhere for that matter thanks to the resident SAS unit) anytime soon, so at least he enjoyed Sienna's as much as he did.  
His body seemed to disagree though, because the headache had returned even worse than before and when he stood he swayed slightly, fatigue almost overwhelming him.

Trying to shake off the dizziness, Alex headed to where he suspected most of K-Unit had accumulated, the living room, and mentally prepared himself with multiple smart-ass comments.  
Entering the kitchen, Alex was met with all of K-Unit, each displaying different expressions: Snake had a look of disappointment on his face which made Alex feel a pang of regret, although this feeling was forgotten when he saw Fox's scowl and Wolf towering above him with his arms crossed, a look of fury displayed on his face. Eagle, Of course, was snickering at Alex's misfortune.  
Alex shifted his gaze upwards slightly to meet Wolf's stare, who, if possible, scowled even more.

'Cub' Wolf growled, as he had done 2 days before.

'Glad to know that you know my name, Wolfie!!' Alex said cheerfully.

Wolf seemed to lose his temper as he grabbed Alex collar and lifted him up a few inches of the floor so they were level. Then he started yelling....

'You idiot Cub!!! You come back 7 flipping hours after curfew, not only in the middle of the night, but smelling of alchohol!!! You were irresponsible and immature and were an inconvenience to all of us! We out all night looking for you, and had you not come back, drunk I might add, when you did, we would have to have called MI6! Do you know how much trouble we would have been in? We could have lost out jobs! All because of you! Do you hear that Cub? Next time you decide to be an immature idiot, think about that!'

Wolf then dropped Alex roughly into the floor but the teen quickly sprung up, looking Wolf, whose face was red with anger, in the eye.

'What if I don't care? It's not like you've given me a reason?'

'You selfish, arrogant brat, you-' Wolf lunged forward, but before he could do anything to Alex, Fox reached out and grabbed Wolfs arm, restraining him.

'Don't, Wolf' Fox said in an authoritative voice, an Wolf froze, but was shaking in anger at the insolence of the boy.

Fox shifted his gaze back to Alex.

'Needless to say you're grounded until we decide otherwise. I am also confiscating your phone.'

Alex's eyes widened in annoyance.

'You can't do that! You 're not my parents!'

Before he could stop himself, Wolf replied with a scathing comment.

'Your previous Guardian wasn't your parent and you listened to them. Caring for you didn't end well for them though!' Wolf sneered, but he immediately regretted saying it when he saw Cub's hurt filled eyes.

Alex turned on his heel and all but ran out of the room away from K-Unit, slamming the door shut behind him. They soon heard another bang as Alex's bedroom door was closed with far more force than was necessary.

K-Unit were left in silence, and even Eagle wasn't laughing.

'You crossed the line there Wolf' Snake said quietly 'You shouldn't have said that'

Wolf didn't reply but his slumped shoulders spoke for him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eagle piped up 'You should go and apologize to him '

Wolf mumbles something that sounded suspiciously like 'He's the one who should apologize to us' but it was half hearted, and Wolf moved to go to Cub's room but Fox interrupted his plan.

'Wait, Wolf, you should give him a minute to calm down' Snake agreed, and K-Unit resumed the positions they had been in before Alex had intruded.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Alex lay on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, mulling over what Wolf had said. He let out a frustrated sigh, but did not move.

He knew what Wolf had said was true. He always knew it was true. It was his fault Jack and Sabina and her family had died, but hearing someone else say it out loud....for some reason it hurt a lot, although he thought about it all the time.

Throughout this train of thought, tears had welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill, but Alex pulled himself together: he had been weak enough already, letting them die, he could afford to look weak as well.

Looking for a distraction, Alex glanced at his watch and, to his suprise, discovered that it had been over an hour since he had stormed out- It had only felt like five minutes.

Not wanting to appear like a sulky teenager, Alex began mentally preparing himself to go and talk to K-Unit.

What was he supposed to say though?

'I'm sorry for coming back drunk at 3am'?

Even though he most definitely wasn't sorry?

That seemed the only somewhat reasonable option to Alex, and he inwardly groaned, imagining Eagle 's laughter at his attempt at an apology. Needless to say, Wolf would never let him live this down.

Alex was suddenly jolted back into reality when he heard someone knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, the person, who Alex discovered was Wolf, entered, looking slightly, no, very, awkward and embarrassed.

Unsure what else to do, Alex swung his legs round so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and stared unwaveringly at Wolf with an unreadable expression.

Once Wolf realised Cub. wasn't going to say anything, he shifted awkwardly and began his apology.

'Um, Cub, I am, uh, sorry for, y'know, what I said. I mean, I didn't mean it and it's not true anyhow, soooo....'

Wolf trailed off at the end and looked at Cub expectantly, who grumbled but reluctantly replied.

'I'm most dreadfully sorry for causing you any inconvenience for you' Alex said, sarcasm dripping off his words. 'My apologies, please forgive me?' Alex finished with a smirk.

Wolf growled and smacked the teen over the head, but didn't say anything more. He knew that was the most satisfactory response he would get- he was lucky he got one at all.

As he turned to leave, Wolf shouted over his shoulder for Alex to come to dinner. The teen figured he could stomach a bit of food, after all, he'd have to, since he hadn't eaten, substantially anyway, for the last week or so.

Fox had ordered pizza, and they all sat around the TV, watching some movie or other, eating pizza.

Of course, some ate far less than others.

About midway through the movie, Alex felt his eyes begin to droop, but he forced himself to stay awake; he would be teased mercilessly if he fell asleep or went to bed early like a little kid.

The film ended, and Alex couldn't fight a yawn

'Awwww, is lickle Cubby-kins tired? Is it time for his bedtime?'  
'I'm not tired' Alex retorted instantly, and Eagle might have believed him but his eyes were squinted in a very unconvincing way, so Eagle snickered.  
Before Cub could retaliate, however, Snake interrupted  
'It's getting late. I for one, am tired, so I am going to bed. I advise you to do the same'  
Thankful for this excuse, Alex sped of to bed immediately ignoring the Units smirks as he left the room.  
Exhausted, the teen fell asleep very quickly, despite the fact he knew his rest was to be plagued by nightmares of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Again, two chapters merged together for this one! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Blue cookies for anyone who reviews/comments/votes!!
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Christy


	4. Chapter 4

K-Unit (and Alex) were sat watching TV when Fox's phone rang. He stood up swiftly took out his phone in one fluid movement, and left the room to answer it in the James Bond style only spies can pull off. 

Everyone knew it was MI6 calling about Cub, but no one said anything, though Fox and Snake sent glances in Alex's direction, but the teen had an indifferent expression and was seemingly watching the television with great interest.

Behind this façade, however, the teen was internally panicking: Were they going to send him on another mission with Fox? Or would they send him back to Brecon Beacons, with K-Unit?

After a few minutes of staring at the TV, Fox re-entered the room and made a beeline for Cub.

'Your starting school again on Monday' Fox deadpanned 

Alex knew there was no point protesting, these were the orders of MI6 after all, but he tried nonetheless.

'What? No! I'm not going to school! I don't need to! I don't have to!'

'Well you do. I said so ' Fox said smoothly, as Cubs expression contorted into one of anger.

'I don't have to do what you say!'

'We're looking after you Cubby, so yes, you do' Eagle chipped in 'Look, I'll prove it: Get really mad at us. That's an order.'

The teen suddenly looked very confused, and, although his frustration was still evident, he slumped in his seat and ignored them, almost forgetting what had started the argument in the first place. 

A few seconds later, however, Alex spoke again, sounding somewhat strained.

'So.... When am I going to school?' 

'Tomorrow, Brooklands comprehensive.'

Cub nodded emotionlessly, but internally groaned.

Back to being 'Druggie Rider' he supposed.  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

The next day Alex was up at 5am, sitting in the kitchen cradling a cup of coffee. He stared at the white washed walls, deep in thought about the day ahead of him.

He wasn't scared of the other kids who would bully him, but he disliked it, and it meant that he was very lacking in friends. It was rather degrading, that the only place he should feel like a normal teenager he was cast out by his peers, forever reminding him that the past year had changed him and he would never find acceptance in any society. 

As these thoughts whirled around his head he didn't notice Snake wander into the room half an hour later.

'Up already, I see?' Snakes voice penetrated the silence.

Alex jumped noticeably, and he spun around in his chair, finding Snake standing in the doorway. Cub flushed slightly at Snakes raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything, turning back to the table to finish his now lukewarm coffee.

The teen finished his drink in silence, spare Snakes clattering in the kitchen as he made breakfast. (Who makes breakfast at half five in the morning?) 

Alex put his cup in the dishwasher and headed back to his room, planning to get dressed. Thankfully, Brooklands had become one of the few schools in England without a uniform, so he could more of less wear whatever he wanted. 

Quickly, he decided upon a simple outfit of a band t-shirt (Metallica to be precise) and his black jeans. He quickly chucked a couple of pens and some of his old school books in his bag, and he was good to go, but since it was still over an hour before he had to leave, he went back into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

As he went back into the kitchen, he saw that Fox had made his appearance, somewhat surprising because it was still quite early. Suddenly, Alex remembered something: his phone. 

Without hesitatimg, he immediately confronted Fox about it. 

'Hey Fox. Give me back my phone.'

Fox sighed. Alex hasn't been without his phone for nearly long enough to serve a suitable punishment, but he didn't want Cub to go to school without it, so he gave in. 

'Fine. Gimme a minute.'

Alex nodded triumphantly, and went back to his room. At least he had one success. But that would hardly count as anything, considering he had to go back to the dreaded school......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi. That was probably the worst written chapter so far. 
> 
> Sad.
> 
> I meant for that to be longer, to like include him going to school and that, but I figured I should just post this first because it's been a week. 
> 
> Please please please comment
> 
> Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Having successfully retrieved his phone, Alex stepped out of the house at 8am. However reluctant he was to go to school, Alex wanted to be there in time for his first day to make some sort of good impression, even to start rebuilding his reputation, so he had left earlier than was necessary, since Brooklands started at 9am.

He planned to meet Tom at the end of the road, so they could walk together, but Alex doubted his friend would be there any time soon so he sat on a bench nearby, taking out his phone.

As Alex idly browsed through the apps on his phone, he could shake the unnerving feeling he was being watched. He glanced up subtly a few times and noticed a figure in the opposite side of the road at a bus stop, shrouded by a large black coat. 

The teen was almost certain this was a threat: it was probably an old Scorpia agent coming for revenge... Decidedly, Alex stood and headed in the direction of the school, his gaze never fully leaving the suspicious figure. He was so concentrated on his escape that he didn't notice Tom come running towards him, bag slung over his shoulder. 

'Alex! Alex! Come on, we have to get your timetable from the office, we're gonna be late!'

Alex's head snapped up as he heard his friends voice. He grabbed Toms arm and pointed at the suspected Scorpia agent across the road.

'Tom, I think that guy is a Scorpia agent' 

Tom gave him a weird look.

'Alex,' he started uncertainly 'are you feeling okay? That's just Mr Lyon, we see him, like, all the time! He owns the corner shop!'

The spy gave his friend a skeptical look, but glanced at the 'Scorpia Agent' again, and flushed slightly at his revelation. 

'Sorry....' Alex muttered 'I'm just a bit paranoid'

'Don't worry about it' Tom replied, but the concerned look he gave his friend told a different story. Deciding to let it pass, he started talking about the latest Xbox game and how Linda broke up with James.

Alex nodded along with the mostly one-sided conversation, but inside he was otherwise distracted.

How could be make such an idiotic mistake? He could have mislead Tom or done something rash, ultimately harming the innocent man! And now his friend was worried about him! He was such a paranoid, senseless idiot. Mistakes can get you killed, there is no learning from them in the real world: you won't have a chance to learn if you're dead. Ian taught him that from a young age. 

'Lets go get your timetable!' Tom announced in his over-excitable manner, jolting Alex from his thoughts. 

The latter nodded and smiled unconvincingly, letting Tom lead the way. He was already getting looks from students stood outside the school, and he heard various whispers of things like 

'Druggie Rider's back ' and 'Is that the weird kid who disappeared last year?' 

Overall, Alex managed to ignore them and just about made it to the office without maiming anyone.

They entered the reception, and Alex made his way to the desk. For some reason, he felt slightly nervous, and he felt stupid because of it: teenage super spy, saved the world multiple times, stared death in the face countless times, scared of going to school? Pathetic.

'Hi Miss, can I have my timetable please?'  
The woman who sat behind the desk looked up and Alex recognised her as Miss Bedfordshire. Her eyes widened comically in surprise.  
'Alex? I wasn't told you were the new student! Where have you been? I was so worried!'  
The teen in question smiled nervously but didn't answer. He didn't want to, and couldn't, that information was classified.  
'I need my timetable, Miss, otherwise I'm going to be late for class.'  
The woman nodded, and passed it over the desk.  
'Have a nice day!' She said cheerfully, and Alex gave her another smile then left the room through a door which led into one of the many corridors within the school.  
'Our first lesson is Chemistry,' Tom supplied helpfully 'Lets head over there and hang around outside the classroom'  
Alex agreed and they walked across the school to the science block, and despite himself, Alex shivered. This section of Brooklands was noticeably newer than the rest, thanks to his shenanigans with his clone, Julius Grief, earlier on in the year.

Again, Alex noticed how, regardless of the location, he was reminded in some way if his spy life. It reminded him of how he would never escape MI6. Gods, his life was messed up. He almost laughed aloud at this thought: of course his life was messed up, MI6 made sure if that.

Finally drawn out of his thoughts, Alex looked up to see some of his classmates gaping at him. What was he, a one-man zoo?

One of them, Dean, a tall, brown-haired boy approached Alex, doing his best to look intimidating.  
'So, Rider,' he sneered 'Finally decided to ditch your druggie friends? Or did they ditch you? What about that American slut?'

Alex did his best to remain calm, but at the last comment his eyes narrowed. No-one insulted Jack, not on his watch.

Tom saw Alex's reaction and sent his friend a pleading look, but the spy ignored it. Dean had stepped to far.

Almost without warning, Alex lashed out and punched Dean in the stomach. The taller boy reeled back slightly, gasping for breath, but did not back down.  
'Didn't like that, did you? Did the American leave you? Sick of you hanging around with your druggie friends?'  
Blinded by fury, Alex charged at Dean throwing punches in succession, most reaching their target. Dean was not as good a fighter as his opponent, of course, but his height gave him an advantage, and they were engaged in a ferocious fight.  
The class surrounded the fight, watching wide eyed as the scene unfolded in front of them. Someone must have told a teacher, because, before he knew it, Alex was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Dean, who was in the same situation.

Alex struggled and tried to get out of the grip, but failed and settled on glaring fiercely at his opponent, who did the same. The stern voice of a teacher came from behind him. 

'We are going to the Headmaster's office now.'

Boy, was he in trouble now.

Five minutes later, both Dean and Alex were sat at a desk opposite Mr Bray, the Headmaster of Brooklands. Alex

'I have called both your guardian's in and we are going to discuss what happened and what your punishment will be.' He paused for a moment, taking in their bruised and bloody appearances 'By the looks of it, I think you will have suspension, possibly even expulsion.'

Alex froze. Why did he always have to get in so much trouble? He wanted to rebel against K-Unit, but this wasn't part of the plan. He didn't care so much that they would be mad and disappointed in him, but now they would get involved in his school life, and they would be asking why he hadn't been at school much over the past year, because that is what had started the fight in the first place.

As far as he knew, they didn't know that he was a spy. They were only told that he needed someone to look after him since his previous Guardian died, and that he was related to an important MI6 operative. Now they were going to ask questions, and possibly find out the truth. All thanks to him and his hot-headedness. 

About ten minutes later, Deans parents came in looking very stressed, and even more so when they saw their rather beaten up son, who looked down at his feet in shame. Alex wondered who would come for him. He hoped it would be Fox, as Wolf would be too aggressive, Eagle would make some stupid joke, and Snake would probably come with bandages and patch him up there and then.

A couple of minutes later, Alex found out who had come.

Wolf.

It just had to be Wolf. 

Wolf took his position behind Alex and Mr Bray shook his hand. 

'Right,' the headmaster began 'What happened. Alex, would you like to start us off?'

Alex groaned.

His day was going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mission accomplished! About 1400 Words!(Without the AN!) 
> 
> That is double what I usually do! Mwahahahaha
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry if Alex is ooc but this is how I want him to be! 
> 
> I realised I forgot to do a disclaimer so I'm gonna go back and do that in the first chapter now. I also posted this on Wattpad and fanfiction.net of you want to check it out. My username on fanfiction.net is without the underscores though.
> 
> Am I the only one who loves reading fanfics where Alex Or Percy Jackson is really depressed? I feel so evil! 
> 
> Also, my autocorrect changes 'fanfic ' to 'fabric'....
> 
> Curse autocorrect.....
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter!!!!!
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> Christy


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf took his position behind Alex and Mr Bray shook his hand. 

'Right,' the headmaster began 'What happened. Alex, would you like to start us off?'  
†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†‡†  
Alex groaned, but complied, somewhat awkwardly.  
'Dean provoked me.'  
Mr Bray nodded 'What did he do to offend you?'  
'He insulted me and my old guardian, Jack.'  
Alex was keeping his replies to a minimum: the less details, the less fuss, and hopefully Dean would do the same, so he wouldn't get in too much trouble....  
That hope was short lived, however when Dean's turn came.  
'I was just joking around,' he insisted 'I didn't mean any harm, but then he attacked me. I acted in self defense!'  
Mr Bray gave Alex a look of disapproval, and he could almost feel Wolf's glare on the back of his head. 

'Did you start the fight, Alex?' The boy in question nodded, seeing no point in lying.   
'I am afraid I am going to have to suspend you, Alex, for the rest of the week. You need to be taught not to lose control of your anger. Dean, I think it's best you take the rest of the day off, and a lunchtime detention tomorrow for verbal abuse.'

Alex's eyes widened drastically at this injustice, couldn't the headmaster see the harm Dean has done him! He opened his mouth to protest, but he felt Wolf kick the back of his chair, urging him to keep quite. 

Dean replied with a studious 'Yes Sir' and Alex nodded, then both boys left the room, followed by their guardians. 

Wolf and Alex left the school in silence, but the teen could almost feel the anger radiating off the man in waves. Alex climbed into the passenger seat as Wolf slammed the car door, and still not a word was uttered, although there was certain to be an explosion later. 

His theory was proved correct; as soon as they left the school car park, Wolf broke free of his stoic mask and let loose his fury. 

'Don't you think I have better things to do than run up to a school to pick up some little brat?' He started in a dangerously quiet voice, 'And then you get yourself suspended!' Wolf's voice rose 'On the first f***ing day! For fighting some other brat, no less! You're acting like a child, Cub, I expected you to know better!'

Wolf yanked the steering wheel to the left and they swerved around a corner before continuing his rant.

'We were told that you would be no trouble, but it seems like you've had it out for us since the beginning! Out rules were simple: make our job easy and keep out of our way, and we'll get along, but your arrogant, obnoxious, childish, spoilt mind can't handle that, can it?' Wolf sneered 'You little ****'

They pulled up outside the house, and Alex was all too glad to jump out, and as soon as Wolf opened the door he tried to go to the privacy of his room, but was stopped by the older male grabbing his arm. The man then proceeded to drag Alex into the kitchen and sit him at the table.

'Now, stay there, Cub, until the rest of the unit get back from wherever the hell they decided to go. That's your punishment,' Wolf have a victorious smirk and went into the lounge to pass the time before Alex had a chance to react. 

The teen had an indignant expression on his face: how dare Wolf treat him like a child! There was no way he was doing as he was told, and he immediately pulled out his phone which Wolf seemed to have forgotten about.

Help me Tom

What do u need?

I'm bored

There was no need to elaborate, Tom would probably work it out himself. 

Meet me outside Brooklands in 10

Cya

Alex suspected that his friend had a free period before lunch, since they tended to bunk off for a couple of hours then, no-one ever noticed. 

But now there was the task of actually getting out of the house. Fairly easy, really, Wolf was out of sight and being very careless by leaving him alone, and Alex didn't need a key to get out, only to get in. Weighing up his options, the teen decided that he was going to get in trouble no matter what, so there was no point forming a plan to get back inside if he was going to get caught anyway, meaning that he could just slip out of the door and face the consequences later. That seemed like a 'good' plan to him. 

Alex heard the TV start from the lounge. Good. That made his 'mission' even easier. 

The teen slid from the chair and stood silently, creeping down the hallway, making minimum noise which was covered by the sound of the TV in the background.  
Now came the hard part. The door handle always made a loud, distinctive click heard throughout the house when opened or closed, which, using the right technique, could be muffled so practically unnoticeable, which was necessary otherwise Wolf would hear and he would be screwed. 

Alex gripped the handle and pulled it down, stopping when he felt the final pin in the lock begin to retreat. He then gently eased the handle down before he heard the soft, almost unnoticeable click within the mechanism, signalling his success. 

He then slipped out of the door, and closed it using the same quiet method previously. Mentally declaring his mission a success, Alex ran out onto the street and down the road to Brooklands.  
As promised, Tom was waiting for him, eager to find out what happened.  
Before his friend had even asked the anticipated question, Alex answered.  
'Bray suspended me, and that Son of a ***** Dean got today off and a detention!'  
Tom shook his head in sympathy for his friend, and offered some kind words.  
'Well Bray is a *******, and so is Dean, I promise we will get revenge somehow!'  
Alex nodded thoughtfully, that was certainly a task for a later date.  
'C'mon, let's go to the park,' Tom offered 'I've got a couple of pounds to get lunch. I've gotta get back pretty soon, so let's go.'  
'So do I, but I'm gonna be in deep **** later anyway'  
Alex decided that he better make the most of this time, after all, he wouldn't have a chance to do this in a long while after Wolf was done with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That was pretty bad, but sure. It was almost 1100 words so that's pretty good.  
> I was kinda stuck on ideas for that chapter, but the next two chapters are when the plot really starts.  
> Peace out,  
> Christy


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, Tom and Alex walked to the park, the latter feeling slightly happier now he was with his friend, although he knew how much trouble he would be in later but he didn't dwell on it, preferring to enjoy the moment.

They sat in the park contentedly, talking and watching people pass, several of which giving them confused glances, likely wondering why they weren't at school. As long as the adults didn't approach them, they would be fine, and the chances of that happening was minimal.

'Alex?' Tom asked, somewhat warily  
'You never told me what happened to Jack.... You just mentioned that you were living with someone else. Of course, you don't need to say, I don't mind, I was just-' He was rambling now, so Alex cut him off.  
'She got deported. It was for the best, I don't want her getting hurt.' Alex lied smoothly. He felt vaguely bad for lying to his best friend-his only friend-but he didn't want to talk about, although he knew he would have to some time.  
Tom nodded, easily accepting Alex's explanation, and went back to eating the food he had purchased from the corner shop earlier.

After an hour, both boys decided to head back, however reluctantly. Tom still had half an hour before he needed to be back at Brooklands, so they went at a steady pace, chatting casually along the way.

It was decided that they should take a longer route through the back streets, avoiding the majority of civilians as they were still conspicuous in their school uniforms, and Alex wanted to ensure that Tom didnt get caught.

'How come you get to miss the maths test?' Tom complained, as they turned onto a narrow street 'Suspension is more like a holiday! Do you even know what score I got in maths last time?'  
Alex snorted 'What? Like 10%?'  
Somehow, Tom looked offended 'No!! Why would you think that? I got 25%, actually!'  
'Is that any better?'  
'Hey, just because not all of aren't amazing at maths doesn't mean you have to rub it in!' Tom glared, and shoved Alex softly, who was just laughing.  
'Stop laughing!' the smaller boy complained, along with another shove.  
Alex regained his balance, and pushed his friend in retaliation, who stumbled slightly into the road. Tom tripped and fell onto his back, and gave his laughing friend a reproachful look. 

Without warning a car swerved around the corner, speeding down the road towards the boys and showing no sign of slowing down. Tom looked up from where he had fallen in the road and saw the wide, panicked eyes of the driver who slammed on the brakes, desperately trying to delay the inevitable. 

The car crashed into the teen making a sickening crack, coming to a halt just a second top late, sending Alex into a panic. 

The boy ran into the road and crouched in front of the vehicle next to his friend, screaming Tom's name desperately. The victims body was limp, with blood trickling from his nose and mouth. Alex checked frantically for a pulse, but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't be certain. 

He could hear a voice in the background, telling him it would be alright, and someone attempting to pull him away from Tom, who was being loaded onto an ambulance. 

'Let me go with him, please!' Alex begged.  
The blurred figure of what seemed to be a police man crouched down next to him and tried to be comforting, although it was a fruitless attempt.  
'Hey Kiddo it's gonna be alright, okay? You can go in the other ambulance, and the doctors will check you over. C'mon.'

The man helped Alex to his feet and into the remaining ambulance, and they climbed in, met by nurses who checked him over, declaring that he was in shock, otherwise fine. They arrived at the hospital, and the man from earlier guided him into a private waiting room, and asked Alex questions concerning Tom.

A few minutes later, Tom's parents burst into the waiting room frantically asking for news about their son, getting no reply apart from that he was in intensive care. Soon the Harris's approached Alex, asking for information on the incident. 

'What happened to Tom? Why wasn't he at school?'  
The teen couldn't bring himself to explain the reality, to face that it was his fault.

'I'm sorry...' came the choked reply 'I didn't mean for this happened... I'm sorry.' It was all Alex could do to not break down crying, and both parents gave him a look of disdain and sat back down as far away from him as possible.

Several hours passed, and no more news came despite their frantic pleas, until nightfall.  
Alex heard a door swing open, and he looked up from where his eyes were fixated on his shoes, only to be met with the grave face of a doctor.  
'I'm so sorry...' This was all the surgeon had to say for the Harris's to break into distraught sobs and for Alex to bolt, desperate to get out of the confining room. Before he could escape, he felt a strong hand grab his arm, and he was spun round by Mr Harris.  
'It was your fault, wasn't it? It was your fault he's gone!' Came the scathing words. Alex didn't say a word, but broke free of the grip, and ran out of the exit and through the halls. 

He finally reached the car park, but he didn't stop until he was far away from the hospital. Alex wandered through the now deserted streets, disoriented by the bright lights of the street lamps, absent mindedly trying to navigate home. 

It was nearing midnight, making Alex realise how long he had stayed in the hospital, waiting for news about Tom. 

Tom

His fault

He shook his head as if to rid his mind of thought as he turned onto another, familiar street. Alex soon recognised yet another road, signalling that he was closer to his accommodations. Not his home - he didn't have a home- this house was simply where he lived for now. He knew he would probably cause the deaths of K-Unit soon enough. 

Alex reached the house which was just made visible by the stuttering street lights. How was he going to explain this? 

The doorbell rang, and the door was opened within seconds by Snake. The teen stared unwaveringly at the floor and scuffed his shoes ashamedly, unable to face the inevitable disappointed looks. 

Alex heard a faint mutter of 'Come inside' and, for once, he did as he was told. Snake explained to him that Fox and Wolf were out looking for him, and that he would ring them. Cub only registered half of this, as his mind was preoccupied by what had unfolded hours earlier. 

He just wanted to sleep.

'Can I go to bed?' Alex asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

'No, we told you, you have to wait until the others get back!' Eagle exclaimed, much to Alex 's suprise. When did Eagle come in? 

After about ten minutes, although it was hard to tell in Cubs fatigued state, Fox and Wolf arrived, and he was vaguely aware of being sat at the kitchen table. 

'Care to explain yourself?' Fox started abruptly.

Alex shrugged half -heartedly, he didn't want to tell them what had happened, it was too painful, and they wouldn't care anyway, Wolf made that much clear enough when they first met. 

What confused the teen, however, was how gentle they seemed to be right now- they weren't yelling at him at least. 

Fox attempted to get Alex to answer him several more times, but to no avail, so it was decided that they would go to bed for now, as they were all tired. 

Cub left the room first, and left three confused and concerned men in his wake. There was obviously something wrong with the teen as he was lacking in his usual energy, and he did not seen focused on what was happening around him as he usually would. 

These worries were quickly brushed aside, and K-Unit followed Alex path up to bed, with hopes that all would be clear by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Was that sad? I tried to make it emotional but I think I kinda failed... 
> 
> Sorry that it's a bit late...
> 
> I must be one of the only people who are not bored in quarantine! It is almost unbelievable how much stuff I have to do! (School work, playing Bass, writing a story for this competition thing, Wattpad writing, Reading to keep my sanity, socialising with my family etc.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate kudos and comments! Notifications literally make my day so much better! 
> 
> Peace out, 
> 
> Christy


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke up with a start.

The memories of the last 24 hours were a blur, his mind disorientated from the last night's dreams. So disorientated, he could hardly decifer dream from reality.

Surely Tom couldn't be dead. Tom of all people wouldn't die. He was the class clown, the happy go lucky teen, not a name on a gravestone, or a newspaper headline. No, he couldn't be dead. That much Alex felt certain of. He must have dreamt it. A truly messed up dream, but a dream all the same.

Anyway, just to be certain-although he wouldn't be so paranoid over a mere dream- he could text Tom later. Then that unexplainable guilt and apparent heaviness of his heart would lift, and they would make plans to go to a skatepark on the weekend. That was something to look forward to, at least.

A quick glance at the clock told Alex that it was 10am. Shouldn't he be at school? He supposed that the suspension was not part of the dream, although he thought that it was unusually kind of K-Unit to let him sleep in if he was in trouble with the school. He would've thought that they would wake him up early so as not to spend the free time that came with the punishment lazing around. He guessed that they were probably waiting for him now.

With that in mind, Alex stood up to leave his room, the inexplicable shroud of guilt still present. Why was he letting a dream bother him so much? This wasn't like him. Anyhow, Tom wasn't going to die anytime soon, with at least 50 more years to go, a whole future ahead of him. Absent mindedly, he teen remembered that his friend wanted to be a professional footballer. 50 years was more than enough to do that, in his opinion.

Alex jolted slightly as he escaped his train of thought, before continuing on his journey out of the room. Just as he had done only two days before, he opened the kitchen door. K-Unit -except for Wolf - were sat around the table, and as he entered, all conversation stopped abruptly.

The teen warily took the only empty seat, next to Eagle, and waited for the inevitable lecture.

'Look, Alex, you can't keep doing this,' Snake began in a quiet voice 'We understand you probably had more freedom with your last guardian, but you live with us now, and these rules are for your own safety.'

What was he talking about? He got suspended, that much he gathered from the blur of memories, but what the man had just said didn't seem to be referring to that. Although, in the dream, he had snuck out of the house. Alex supposed it could be that, since an awful lot of this dream seemed to be real. Not the part about Tom dying, of course, although he had to fight to ignore the nauseating feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach.

'We were really worried, you know,' Fox continued, Wolf said that you had been hurt-'

'-And suspended-' It was Eagle speaking this time

'-At school.' Fox ignored the other man and finished the sentence.

Alex's hand rose to his face, and he brushed his fingers lightly against the bruises which decorated his jawline.

The teen felt a sudden surge of anger. They were worried about him? Wasn't it only 2 days ago that they were yelling at him about how they could lose their goddamn jobs.

Then it hit him.

This was simply another tactic to keep him under control. Guilt tripping hadn't worked, so they probably supposed sympathy would. No one really cared about him - except Tom, he supposed, Tom was his best and only friend - and K-Unit never asked to care for him. They only wanted to keep their jobs.

A cold, sharp look appeared in Alex's eyes.

'I'm fine. It doesn't matter.'

He stood up and made his way into the kitchen, swiftly making his way to the coffee machine. Alex tried to stop all thought processes and focused on making coffee. At least it was a distraction.

Why would someone put the goddamn coffee on the top shelf?

How was he supposed to reach it now? Alex wasn't that short, at 5'6, not as short as Tom was, anyway, but the shelves were tall. This thought process was absurd. He definitely wasn't going to ask any of the resident SAS men to help him, anyhow. 

Alex climbed into the countertop carefully, and reached up to the shelf, grasping the bag of coffee. With a thump he dropped back down into the floor, and started to make the drink. 

Unwanted thoughts entered his mind. He was angry at K-Unit, for pretending to care. He was sad for the deaths of people he knew. Why was life so complicated? Or, rather, why was his life so messed up? 

Stop thinking about that! 

Alex hated being pitied, more so than even self pity. It and him feel weak and helpless - as if all the sh*t that had happened to him was completely out of his control. Well it was. Almost. But he didn't like other people to think that. 

The teen exited the kitchen, coffee in hand, and ignored the almost concerned looks the men sent him as he passed by. Once he was in the safe haven of his room, Alex set down his drink and lay on his bed. What was he to do for the week he was suspended? He suspected that it would be very boring. 

The teen leapt off the bed seconds later, and grabbed his school bag which had been flung across the room, retrieving his phone from within it. Alex typed in the password and selected an app, then beginning to write a text. 

Hey Tom

R u gud?

There. Tom would answer in the next hour, although he would be at school, and Alex's paranoia would finally settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Laughs nervously* Sooo... *awkward cough* I don't update in a while *a month*. Admittedly, the delay was the result of procrastination... (Although I have been loaded up with online work to do, so there's that too.) Also, I ended up rewriting this twice because I didn't like how it turned out...
> 
> I really appreciate anyone who has commented so far! I would thank you all personally but I am not always sure what to say in reply to the comments.
> 
> That chapter was 999 words long! I could have written another sentence or two but I really like the number 999...
> 
> Feedback makes my day! 
> 
> Peace out, 
> 
> Christy


End file.
